1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection device, a detection kit, and a detection method, more particularly, to a detection device, a detection kit, and a detection method applying an agglutination reaction.
2. Description of Related Art
Hemagglutination test is a common test for blood type identification or virus detection based on the hemagglutination phenomena caused by lectin, antibodies, or virus. For example, blood cell grouping test and serum grouping test may be performed according to agglutination reactions, wherein the blood cell grouping test may be performed utilizing antibody A and antibody B for blood type identification. That is, the blood type A may be determined by the blood cell grouping test if the blood agglutinates against antibody A and fails to agglutinate against antibody B; whereas the blood type B may be determined by the serum grouping test if the plasma or serum agglutinates against erythrocytes with antigen A but fails to agglutinates against erythrocytes with antigen B. Furthermore, the virus causing the agglutination reaction may also be detected based on the agglutination reaction.
Currently, the agglutination reaction test is performed by plate agglutination test and tube agglutination test, however, the individual errors of interpretation of the test results may easily occur, and the requirements of simplification and standardization cannot be achieved due to the cumbersome operational procedures. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a novel detection technique which is advantageous for simple operation, easy interpretation, and rapid detection.